Little Secret
by DrizztyMizty
Summary: Miley is in love with Oliver. But what if something happens and she doesn't get the chance to tell him? Molier one shot. Rated to be safe.


**A.N:** I know it's short but I think it's worth it. : )

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hannah Montana. Because if I did Lilly and Oliver would not be dating... Lol anyways...

Oliver Oken, Miley Stewart's best friend the guy she has been in love with for over three years... was in a car crash? No. This couldn't be happening Miley was thinking. All she could picture was Oliver's bubbly face telling her he'd see her later. Before she left for the show. There was no way he was in the hospital. How in the hell is she supposed to go out there and preform when Jackson just called from the hospital. Miley could hear her stage manager yelling things at her but she didn't care.

"Miley!" Lilly's face came into view, "Miley! Look at me!" Lilly paused so she could get all of her friends attention. "You have to go out there and sing your heart out. Then- NO LISTEN TO ME!" Lilly yelled when Miley shook her head, "Then we will go straight to Oliver! Do you hear me?" Miley nodded she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hannah your on!" the stage manager said gently pushing her onto stage. Miley never got sick of the screaming fans, or the lights that were focused on her ever. But tonight she felt like she just got caught with her hand in Uncle Earl's cookie jar. _"Do this for Oliver, do this for Oliver!"_She kept telling her self. Miley took a deep breath and cleared her thought.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend and the love of my life... Mike Stanley the Third. This is for you, because I could never tell you myself."

_"Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck_

_I know how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah" _

Once Miley finished the song she gave the hand signal to the band so that they wouldn't play the next song. "Remember me talking about Mike?" She asked the crowd, "Well he just got into a car crash. I have to go see if he's okay! I'm sorry you guys!" She said running off the stage. She ran to her dressing room dodging both Lilly and her father on the way there. She locked the door and ripped off her wig. Miley didn't even bother changing her clothes she just grabbed her bag and stuffed her wig in there. With one last look around the room she jumped out the window. It couldn't be that long of a drop because Lilly and Oliver climbed through it once.

"Oww!" Miley gasped and she fell on her butt. "Whoa doggies, that was really high..." She said standing up, she ran as fast as she could down the block until she made it to the corner of State St and Vincent. She hailed a cab to St. Marry's ER in no time. She threw a fifty at the driver and got out.

Miley burst through the doors and ran to the desk, "Where is Oliver Oken?!" She demanded. The nurse gave her a dirty look but directed her to the room. "thanks!" Miley called over her shoulder. Miley made it to room 511 faster than she thought she would.

"Miley!" Oliver questioned from the bed.

"Oliver thank God your okay!!" Miley said running to give him a hug.

"Ow, careful Miles." Oliver said. "I'm fragile." Miley smiled. She looked up and saw Jackson asleep in the chair near the window. "Did you cancel your concert for me?" Oliver said in a disappointed tone.

"Absolutely not." Miley said shaking her head, "I ran out after the first song, and jumped out of my dressing room window. Then ran to State St and got a cab." Miley smiled. Oliver didn't believe her. "I'm not kidding. Turn on the t.v I bet that E! News has covered it or something." Miley said laughing.

As Oliver reached for the remote Miley remembered what she confessed at the concert. It took a while for Miley to react to what the screen was saying.

"Hannah tore out of the arena like it was on fire, apperantly her boyfriend-"

"-No Nina she said that he didn't even know."

"Oh that's right! So then the guy that-" Miley ripped the remote out of Oliver's hands and turned off the t.v. Just before the reporters blew her secret. Miley's heart was racing and she didn't have the slightest idea of how she was going to explain that. So instead of trying to explain she just said,

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." And then she went into the hallway. Oliver shugged and used the built in remote on the side of his bed to turn the television back on.

He had to flip threw a few channels to find a show that was talking about it.

"Stan, roll the clip." One of the broadcasters said. Oliver watched the clip of Miley as Hannah at the concert. Of course they cut out the singing for time purposes but he knew how to fill in the blanks. About five minutes later Miley walked back in with two cups of jello to see Oliver sitting sideways on the hospital bed facing the door. She walked over to the tray and set to food down, she could hear Oliver stand up because he was hooked up to an iv. She felt his hand on her arm, and he turned her around.

"Oli-" she started, but he pushed his lips onto hers. When he pulled back he smiled.

"Miles, i've wanted to do that for the longest time." He said, kissing her again.

The End.

**A.N:** Hey guys, thanks for reading this, if you are only reading this because I am on your author alert list I am not giving up on my She's The Man story!! I'm just taking a long break from it. Well anyways this was my first Hannah Montana Fanfic, I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please review!!


End file.
